Akatsuki: Una Organización de Criminales de Rango S Muy Normales
by NiSaiko
Summary: ¿Realmente todo es lo que piensan? ¿Esa panda de asesinos es tan peligrosa y amenazadora como aparenta? ¿Cómo se comportan entre ellos? ¿Es posible la convivencia sin que salga alguna cabeza volando? Capítulo 2 Motivos para hacerse pasar por un chico
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto y blablabla le pertenece a Kishimoto. Yo solo juego mientras se supone que hago mis deberes de Matemáticas... Shhhh**

**C.**

**Akatsuki: Una Organización de Criminales de Rango S **_**Muy Normales**_

Capítulo 1 (¿Parte I?)

Deidara: Mujer, Hombre... ¿O Hermafrodita?

- ¡QUITA LO ÚLTIMO, YA TENEMOS BASTANTES RARITOS! -chillaron una mayoría. La escritora tachó eso último.

- ¿Hermafrodita es hermana de Afrodita, Zetsu-san?

- ¿Dónde consiguieron tanta droga, grupo de...? ¡HM!

Todo empezó una tarde pacífica hace algunos meses atrás... ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que fueran siglos? Oye, que tampoco soy tan vieja y tan inmortal como espectadora... Bueno sigamos...

En la cueva de cierta organización de ninjas de rango S, cada uno se dedidaba a lo que quería. Había un extraño rarito que parecía que le había lamido la cabeza un caballo o se había pasado con la gomina rezando...

-Eso, eso. Ahora métanse todos conmigo. ¡No son más que unos infieles e ignorantes ateos! ¡Jashin-sama los castigará a todos!

Cerca de ese rarito religioso, estaba otro aún más rarito que no parecía humano contando dinero...

- Cállate y seguirás con vida. Sigue hablando y te mataré. Nada vale más que el dinero.

La narradora tragó saliva y dirigió su vista a otro sitio.

Allí se encontraba una chica preciosa de largo cabello rubio haciendo algo con una masa uniforme...

- ¡No soy una chica! ¡Hazme enfadar de nuevo y te haré explotar por los aires! ¡HM!

La aludida se tapó la cabeza y corrió a refugiarse detrás de algo. Tres personas, tres amenazas. Vale, para no equivocarse más, ya simplemente recordó los nombres del resto. Sasori, una marioneta perdida por ahí... Kisame, un pez-hombre; Konan, la otra mujer aparte de la rubia...

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

La chica rubia chilló algo extraño como "¡Katsu!" y algo salió por ahí. Sin embargo la narradora lo esquivó. Quien no lo hizo fue un alto chico de pelo negro. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia y se fue. Eso fue el comienzo.

La venganza de Itachi.

Meses después, cuando todos habían olvidado el incidente -salvo Itachi y esta inteligente reportera-, Sasori y Deidara partieron en una misión. Cada uno estaba en sus tareas como siempre... Las de siempre y hay demasiada pereza para narrarlas: Rezar (Hidan), dinero (Kakuzu), hacer el pez sonriente (Kisame), ser un Dios (Pain), hacer Origami (Konan), hacer la fotosíntesis (Zetsu), planear un malvado plan para vengarse de la rubia (Itachi), joder de forma única (Tobi) y observar (¡moi!).

- Oye... ¿Nunca han tenido curiosidad por saber si Deidara es una chica de verdad? -preguntó cierto asesino de su propio clan.

La espectadora silenciosa rodó sobre la alfombra y miró atentamente a Itachi.

Las respuestas variadas y de todo tipo no se hicieron esperar:

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Pero Tobi también es un chico curioso! -fue la primera de ellas.

- ¡Jashin-sama te condenará por interrumpir mis rezos! -vociferó Hidan, añadiendo en voz más baja luego:- Aunque también tengo curiosidad...

- El dinero es más importante.

- Yo también siento la necesidad de saberlo. **Pero me niego a seguirlo al baño para averiguarlo...**

- No puede haber una chica tan malhumorada como él y divertida. Además de que estaría muy plana -dijo Kisame sonriendo.

- Es imposible que sea una chica -afirmó Konan sonriendo.

Itachi maldijo a Konan en su interior.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Deidi-chan no puede ser una chica?

Todos se estremecieron al oír ese "-chan" menos Tobi.

Konan recuperó la compostura pronto y respondió:

- Fácil, porque si lo fuese... -todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta- ¡Tendría una guarida con sus compresas y tampones y y yo lo sabría! ¡O si no me robaría las compresas a mí y también los sabría!

Todos cayeron al suelo al puro estilo anime. Salvo Tobi que era la excepción a todo.

- Konan-san... ¿Qué son las compresas?

Pain tomó la palabra:

- Hazme caso cuando te digo que es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¡Estúpidos ateos! ¡Ustedes me hartan! ¡No se han dado cuenta de que si Deidara es infértil no tiene por qué usar compresas!

- ¿Por qué... -fue a preguntar Tobi.

La narradora lo calmó, diciéndole que cuando fuese mayor.

- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo -declaró Itachi. Todos asintieron.

Konan se marchó indignada con Tobi pues eso no era para "menores" y se sentía una especie en extinción entre tantos palurdos. ¡Encima Nagato-Pein estaba allí! Seguro que se quería tirar a Deidara porque era más joven que ella... Yahiko no haría eso... A Konan se le empezaron a aguar los ojos. Yahiko.

Itachi se convirtió en Deidara con un Jutsu de Transformación. Todos los ojos estaban en él. Incluso Kakuzu había dejado su dinero... Se quitó la capa de Akatsuki poco a poco, lentamente.

- ¡Pero vamos ya! ¡Diablos que tengo que hacer los deberes de Mates y Lengua para mañana y ducharme y ver One Piece!

- ¡Cállate, estúpida narradora! ¡Tú no puedes hablar ni convertirte en alguien de la trama! ¡Se supone que eres alguien omnisciente que narra de forma objetiva, imbécil atea! ¡Ni siquiera deberías respirar aire! -con el grito, Hidan le golpeó a la narradora con su guadaña en la cabeza, provocando que saliendo un enorme chichón.

A lo que íbamos, Itachi iba con su parsimonia hasta que Kisame le desgarró las ropas con su Samehada, quedando "Deidara-Itachi" con una camiseta y unos pantalones.

- La parte superior no nos interesa, **¡quítadle los pantalones!**

Hidan se prestó al servicio con su extraña guadaña y...

- Así que esto era lo que el rubio ocultaba... -murmuró Kakuzu.

- Más bien la rubia -lo corrijo shockeado el líder.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DEIDARA ES UNA CHICA DE VERDAD! -chillaron todos antes de salir corriendo. Itachi volvió a su apariencia. La narradora sonrió.

- Usaste un genjutsu, ¿no?

El Uchiha le dio una leve sonrisa y le acarició el pelo.

- Vengo de un mundo donde el chakra no existe, los genjutsu no van conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, me voy a terminar los deberes... Avísame cuando vuelvan.

El Uchiha asintió y la narradora asintió.

¿Reviews para que Itachi avise a la narradora y ésta continue el fanfic?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto y blablabla le pertenece a Kishimoto. Yo solo juego Shhhh**

**C.**

**Akatsuki: Una Organización de Criminales de Rango S **_**Muy Normales**_

Capítulo 1 (¿Parte II?)

Deidara: Mujer, Hombre... ¿O Hermafrodita?

- ¡Que ya nos hemos enterado de que la rubia es "una" y no "un"! -chillaron unos histéricos. Por suerte, Sasori y Deidara no estaban.

- ¡Tobi es un chico listo y ahora sabe que es Deidi-chan no Deidara-sempai!

- ¡Que soy la escritora y este sigue siendo el primer capítulo, aunque sea la segunda parte! ¡No le puedo cambiar el título, bakas estúpidas! -cada uno recibió su golpetazo en la cabeza y se calló. La narradora sonrió y comenzó a jugar con sus personajes, cual Sasori con sus marionetas.

La escritora se removió inquieta. El Uchiha todavía no la había avisado y ella DEBÍA saber lo que ocurría allí en todo momento. Bueno, no todo. Pero si las cosas interesantes que influyesen en la trama. Sin más, la narradora desconectó su mente de donde se hallaba (tumbada, echándose la siesta) y apareció en la cueva Akatsuki.

Estaban reunidos todos, toditos, todos... Menos "la rubia" y el marionetista. Un círculo -y aunque fuese raro, sin Tobi en medio recibiendo golpes- de gente normal discutiendo. Lo de normal es subjetivo, así que dejémoslo en gente.

La tercera cosa que notó es que Konan estaba furiosa (quizás por no ser la única mujer de la organización -nuestra fiel reportera es neutra y es menor como para ser criminal tan joven-).

- ¡¿Qué motivos tendría una "chica" para hacerse pasar por un chico?! -chilló Konan, exasperada- ¡Es idiota! ¡Deidara es un chico! -afirmó como si dijese que el Sol sale por el este y sale por el Oeste- Tú me crees, ¿no, Pain? -le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con una dulzura capaz de causar diabetes.

El líder se amedrantó un poco y se echó para atrás. Sin embargo, luego dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo:

- Yo sé lo que vi. Y no fue un miembro masculino -fue secundado por todos los que estuvieron en la sala, salvo la narradora.

- Tal vez... -la narradora tomó la palabra, haciendo como que meditaba- Tal vez... Konan no quiere aceptar que Deidara es una chica porque mantuvo relaciones con ella sin saber que era una chica y acepta ser lesbiana.

- Konan... ¿me has sido infiel?

- ¡YO NO MANTUVE RELACIONES CON DEIDARA Y NO SOY LESBIANA!

- ¡TOBI NO ENTIENDE! ¿Konan nunca habló con Deidi-chan y no es amiga de Deidi-chan? ¡Y Tobi no sabe lo que es ser lesbiana! ¿Tobi puede ser lesbiana?

La narradora se llevó aparte a Tobi. Le explicó que sólo las mujeres podían ser lesbianas y eran muy pocas, que se refería a otro tipo de relaciones (no amistad) y que él nunca podría ser lesbiana. Luego, los dos volvieron con el grupo.

Konan y Pain estaban teniendo una discusión de ésas típicas de los matrimonios aburridos ("¡No soy lesbiana! ¡No te he sido infiel nunca!" "¡Piensas que Deidara es un chico por eso piensas que no eres lesbiana! ¡¿Lo que quieres decir es que le has sido infiel a Deidara estando conmigo?!").

Itachi había cogido el cuaderno de Latín de la chica...

- Te lo dejaste el otro día aquí cuando viniste a hacer los deberes.

... Y comenzó con todos los demás una lista.

«_**Motivos para hacerse pasar por un chico**_

_**Escrito por Uchiha Itachi y demás Akatsukis menos Sasori y Deidara**_»

- ¿Por qué sólo tú nombre, maldito ateo?

- Porque yo tengo el boli.

- Así ahorras tinta -asintió Kakuzu-. ¡Ya sé el primer motivo! ¡Ser una chica debe ser más caro!

Todos lo miraron escépticos pero Itachi lo apuntó.

- Tal vez... **Pensó que el líder era un pervertido...** Como su maestro **y se asustó, yendo al camino fácil de **alejar pervertidos -Itachi ni nadie preguntaron eso del maestro pervertido de Pain, el Uchiha sólo escribió.

- Tal vez... Pensó que los travestís son más amenazadores -comentó Hidan-. Sin embargo... ¡Jashin-sama lo castigará a ese pagano ateo!

Nadie sabía cómo se puede ser pagano ni ateo a la vez, pero no dijeron nada.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! -había estado demasiado tiempo callado- Pero... ¿si Tobi va a comer dangos con Deidi-chan es una cita? ¡Deidi es una buena sempai! ¡Tobi quiere a Deidi-chan!

Todos miraron con ojos horrorizados a Tobi.

- Una chica guapa siempre tiene que estar dando negativas a los pretendientes. Es algo muy problemático, porque no se cansan -declaró Konan a lo "Nara"-. Añade eso a tu lista, Itachi.

- ¿Así que te ves con más de uno?

Y la discusión matrimonial continuó.

- Las chicas son débiles -afirmó Kisame, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de la peliazul y otro de la narradora- y está Pain.

- Allá va uno. Las chicas tienen que aguantar a machistas idiotas con cerebro de tiburón.

Kisame tardó en pillar la indirecta unos segundos.

- ¡EH! ¿Eso era un insulto? Porque te puedo decir que los tiburones son animales extremadamente inteligentes que... -y continuó hablando para su público inexistente.

Al cabo de media hora, estaba algo así:

«_**Motivos para hacerse pasar por un chico**_

_**Escrito por Uchiha Itachi y demás Akatsukis menos Sasori y Deidara**_

_1. Ser un chico es más barato (Kakuzu)_

_2. Alejar pervertidos (Zetsu)_

_3. Los travestís son amenazadores (Hidan)_

_4. No hay pretendientes (Konan)_

_5. Las chicas son débiles (Kakuzu)_

_6. Las chicas tienen que aguantar imbéciles (narradora)_

_7. Las rubias son tontas y Deidara se aburría (Itachi)_

_8. Consideraba cambiar de sexo un arte (Pain)_

_9. ¿Por qué tiene que tener un motivo Deidi-chan? (Tobi)_»

En ese momento, la cueva se abre. Entran los dos desaparecidos y todos se las ingenian para ocultar el cuaderno de Latín de la narradora.

- El maldito Jinchūriki del Kyūbi está con el jodido Sannin pervertido que sabe ocultarse. No lo pudimos encontrar ni obtener información verdadera -anunció "la rubia"-. ¡Hm!

- Una chica no... -la narradora le tapó la boca a Konan. La peliazul siempre corrigiendo el vocabulario de la gente. ¿No era ella la que más insistía de que Deidara era hombre -adolescente- hecho y derecho?

- Voy a tomar algo a la cocina, ¿venís, chicos? -preguntó Deidara, ingenuamente.

"Lo dice como si él no fuera un chico" pensó la mayoría, mientras dos se mondaban de risa por dentro.

- Hm. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

La narradora intentó inventar algo. Esto se tenía que alargar o perdería la gracia.

- Es que... Estás despeinado y eso es raro en ti... ¿A que sí, Itachi?

- Hm... Ese maldito Sasori, queriendo presumir a un simple civil manejando sus cien marionetas, me despeinó. Y sólo porque el imbécil se parecía a una de sus marionetas... Bah, luego lo maté en vez de sus cien marionetas. Hm... -y con eso el rubio se fue.

La narradora bostezó y se tumbó en el sofá a cambiar cosas, ante la atenta mirada de Zetsu.

- ¿Qué haces? **Eso, ¿qué haces?**

- Sólo voy a cambiar una cosa. Creo que esto me va a dar para largo... Y dividir un capítulo en más de dos partes me parece excesivo así que... Esto se queda en:

**Akatsuki: Una Organización de Criminales de Rango S **_**Muy Normales**_

Capítulo 2:

Motivos para hacerse pasar por un chico

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad no esperé tantos. Por si alguien no lo sabe, Tobi en el capítulo anterior pregunta que qué son las compresas. Soy de España y sé que la mayoría de aquí son de América, pero no estoy habituada a las palabras que utilizáis allí._

_Dando un poco de luz:_

_Las compresas es lo que te pones cuando estás con la regla/período, esa étapa del mes que te pones de un humor de perros y sangras por ahí abajo..._

_Respuesta a los reviews:_

_Gracias, Anna, pero me da pereza responder tu review. Sabes que te quiero y no hace falta que comentes._

_Me alegro de que te gustase, Mizue Uzumaki. Cualquier duda, pregunta._

_Dara no Akasuna, Itachi es un poco vengador... pero ya verás cuando Deidara entre en acción. No te puedo decir lo que pasará porque arruinará todo, pero intentaré actualizar pronto... Esta semana y la que viene la tengo llena de exámenes. ;(_

_No sé si me queda algo por aclarar pero dos cosas, por si les entraron dudas._

_1. Deidara es UN CHICO._

_2. Itachi hizo un genjutsu y los hizo ver lo que tendría Deidara si fuese chica._

_3. ¿Cómo consiguió meterlos en un genjutsu con sus taaaaaaan poderosísimos compis? Simple. Ellos no estaban prestando atención a otra cosa que Itachi-Deidara y bajaron sus defensas._

_Sayonara!_

_C._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Naruto y blablabla le pertenece a Kishimoto. Yo solo juego Shhhh**

**C.**

**Akatsuki: Una Organización de Criminales de Rango S **_**Muy Normales**_

Capítulo 3:

1er paso: Aceptación

- ¡Jashin-sama necesita a una sacerdotisa para librar al mundo de los pecadores! -gritó un albino manejando una guadaña como loco.

- ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! ¿TOBI SERÁ LA SACERDOTISA DE JASHIN-SAMA?

- No seas imbécil, Tobi. Si Jashin existiese pondría impuestos a todos los seres porque el dinero es lo más importante.

La narradora observaba la escena divertida mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad apuntando lo que veía.

- Hm. No creo que Konan quiera ser sacerdotisa de otra deidad, ya bastante tiene con "Pain"... Hn.

Kisame intervino con una sonrisa burlesca:

- No creo que con sacerdotisa, Hidan se refiera a Konan... ¿Verdad, jashinista?

Sasori que había estado, hasta ese momento en silencio, interrumpió a Hidan, que afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Qué estupidez... La narradora no puede ser un personaje, por eso nunca aparece el nombre... Lo avisó Kishimoto. De verdad que no me lo creo, la corta memoria que podéis tener... Por eso, el verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza.

- Tobi no ha entendido.

Deidara hizo una mueca y salió al exterior. Al poco rato, apareció Zetsu -al parecer desde su última misión no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo- y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Hola! -Deidara alzó una ceja- **¿Quieres venir y** hacer conmigo la división de risomas? **¿O quizás prefieres hacer la fotosíntesis?**

Deidara lo miró espantado. ¿Era su imaginación o había sonado a cita? Oyó la risita de la narradora y la ignoró. Se acordó de que cuando él estaba en su villa y le gustaba Kurotsuchi, a veces la invitaba a comer... Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el arte era mucho más importante y al no ser apreciado allí, se convirtió en un ninja renegado... Y ya sabéis el resto.

- Hn. No. Tengo que ir a hablar con Sasori no danna... Hn.

Si no fuese porque Deidara tenía dignidad, habría salido corriendo. Al irse, oyó por lo bajo que la parte negra de Zetsu -no estaba seguro al cien por cien- mascullaba un "**Suertudo**", como si estuviese envidioso de Sasori.

Intentó seguir caminando, pero la narradora se interpuso en su camino.

- Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos... -comenzó- Por eso, y aunque no debería decir esto... Sólo te aviso. Duerme a partir de ahora con cerrojo y la ventana cerrada.

- Hn. Lo tendré en cuenta, pero por bajo presupuesto, la mitad de las habitaciones están alquiladas a estudiantes... -en esas salió un universitario con rastas siendo perseguido por Hidan.

- ¿Pero tío qué coño te pasa? Si soy agnóstico, pues te jodes y... -la chica y Deidara observaban como Hidan atrapaba al estudiante con su guadaña- ¡ESTO NO LO PONÍA EN EL ANUNCIO!

-... y supongo que ya sabes que comparto con Sasori -continuó el rubio.

- Pues se lo dices a Sasori. En ningún caso duermas con la puerta o/y ventana abiertas.

Deidara asintió y se fue. En ese momento salió Kakuzu.

- ¿Ves? ¡Por eso tienen que pagar por adelantado! ¡Siempre te cargas a todos!

Antes de que comenzara una nueva discusión, la narradora se coló entre ellos con una sonrisa alegre.

- ¿Sabéis que vuestra futura sacerdotisa o contable se ha ido (seguramente) a buscar a Sasori? ¿Os habéis dado cuenta del tiempo que pasan juntos...? -insinuó- Sasori acapara a Deidara para él sólo y no lo comparte...

- ¡Jashin-sama lo castigará! ¡Deidara sólo le pertenece a Jashin-sama!

Kakuzu no dijo nada, sin embargo, siguió el camino que había seguido el rubio.

En la cocina, había una tensión que se podía cortar con cuchillo y tenedor y luego comer. Deidara se sentía observado mientras se tomaba su té. Detrás de él, estaba Zetsu, supuestamente herido por la negativa y por eso se ocultaba a su espalda. En frente de él, se hallaban los dos tontos del siglo: Kisame y Tobi.

Los dos imbéciles seguían sus movimientos con la mirada. El imbécil azul, para colmo, tenía una sonrisa que Deidara tenía ganas de hacer explotar. Gracias a Jashin, Kami, Pain o quien fuese, Tobi llevaba su máscara siempre, porque si Deidara veía otra sonrisa, se suicidaría y mataría a todos.

Cogió unas galletas y entrevio por el rabillo del ojo, cómo los dos idiotas movían la cabeza, siguiendo su movimiento. En ese momento, aparecieron Hidan y Kakuzu EN SILENCIO. Sin discutir.

Tenía ganas de hablar con la narradora para que le respondiese que cuándo sería su suicidio. Porque Deidara tenía claro una cosa: él no moriría de viejo, por muerte natural. Además que le saldrían arrugas y eso sería anti-estético (las arrugas) y anti-artístico (la muerte de viejo).

Cada uno de los recién llegados se sentó a un lado de Deidara e imitaron a los dos asnos. El rostro de Deidara se crispó en una mueca e intentó ignorar todo aquello sin éxito. Fue a llevarse una galleta a la boca, cuando...

- ¿Has hecho un sacrificio antes de tu comida, Deidara? Como futura sacerdotisa de Jashin-sama, deberás saber que...

- Vete a la mierda. 1. No soy mujer. 2. Nunca seré sacerdote de tú dios de mierda. 3. Antes creo en el dios Pain, que por lo menos existe -Deidara cogió su taza de té y su paquete de galletitas y fue a salir de la cocina, pero cierto zopenco azul se lo impidió.

- ¡Sabemos que eres una chica, Deidi-chan! ¡No hace falta que lo ocultes! ¡Tobi es un chico! ¡Y Tobi no miente acerca de si es un chico o no!

- ¿De dónde sacaron tanto sake? Hm. Pensaba que Kakuzu no nos daba dinero para botellones... -fue lo que respondió el rubio.

- Si no fuera porque eres tan guapa, te dejaría sin el sueldo de este mes.

"_¿Eso fue un piropo?_ _¡Voy a vomitar por cuatro bocas a la vez!_" pensó Deidara asqueado. En una de sus manos, ya se estaba formando la arcilla necesaria para hacer explotar toda la cocina. Por suerte, su danna no se encontraba allí...

La verdad es que el viejo verde de los cinco corazones de Akatsuki daba demasiado asco, admitió la narradora para sí misma.

- ¿De dónde coño sacaron que soy una chica? Hm.

- ¡Tobi piensa que Deidi-chan está muy sexy cuando dice "Hm"!

- ¿A que sí? -coincidió Zetsu blanco- **Yo prefiero cuando parece que va a explotar... Casi se pone roja, como las amapolas del campo.**

- ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos! Itachi se convirtió en ti y se bajó... -Kisame se puso un poco rojo y no continuó con la frase.

Pero ya era suficiente. Deidara lo había comprendido. Itachi era el culpable de todo...

Rápidamente, un plan se formó en su cabeza. Itachi tendría que haber sabido que decir que él era una chica y meterlos en un genjutsu era un arma de doble filo...

- Hm... -Deidara bajó la cabeza- Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, lo admito. Soy una chica... Hm.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, desde "¡Serás la sacerdotisa de Jashin-sama!", "¡Tobi quiere a Deidi-chan como Pain quiere a Konan!", "¿Vienes a nadar conmigo y ya de paso sueltas tus óvulos y yo mis espermatozoides?", "Hagamos la... **división de risomas**" hasta "Necesito una auxiliar administrativa contable".

Deidara los interrumpió.

- Hm. Lo siento, chicos.

"_Actúa como Konan_" se recordó a sí mismo.

- Pero... me hice pasar por un chico porque... siempre pensé que Itachi era una chica y que no querría salir conmigo si yo le contaba la verdad.

Un silencio asfixiante llenó la sala cuando un instante después Itachi entró silbando alegremente el himno de su clan.

La sonrisa de la narradora no podía ser más amplia. Se dividió en tres partes -ese era uno de sus poderes de narradora, ya que ella tenía que estar en todo lugar importante y no había otra forma que diviéndose- y una fue a por el marionetista, otra permaneció allí y la última trajo al líder y a Konan, que se estaban "recoinciliando" en ese momento y estaban de mala leche por la interrupción.

La escritora de fanfics se hizo calentó palomitas y se dispuso a observar.

_Intentaré no alargarme mucho con esta nota, pero sólo quiero decir que agradezco a las personas que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y o en alerts. No diré nada de las reviews aunque en el 1er cap haya 3 y en el 2o 0. El segundo capítulo fue pésimo, lo siento. Espero que éste esté mejor._

_Les agradecería que comentaran, pero no tienen la obligación. La historia la continuaré sí o sí, ya que tengo una 'hermana otaku' que me anima a que lo haga._

_Esto de a continuación no tiene nada que ver, pero quiero desahogarme_

_Por cierto... Dicha chica, me regaló este lunes la banda ninja de Konoha! Me la dio el lunes en el instituto y en cuanto me la dio, me la puse en el brazo -estilo Shikamaru-. No sabéis lo que tuve que aguantar por eso._

_Cada vez que yo salía a la pizarra alguien se ponía a gritar "Te elijo a ti!", "La villa oculta de la Hoja!", "Código Lyoko", "Naruto!", "Zoey 101", "Los Simpson", "Pokemon"... Incluso hoy un chico se puso una camiseta de Dragon Ball hoy por mí -qué egocéntrica que soy-. Ale qué bien. Sin embargo, no he dejado de llevar la banda (¡LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN EN MÍ!)._

_Lo que más rabia me dio fue que una idiota se pusiese a decir que la banda no se llevaba en el brazo, que se llevaba en la cabeza. ¿ALGUNA VEZ VIO AL PERSONAJE MÁS VAGO E INTELIGENTE DE LA SERIE?_

_No tengáis miedo a que os señalen por vuestros gustos y por ser diferentes... Mi amiga y yo nos hemos hecho famosas en el instituto por Naruto XD Ella lleva la banda en el cuello y yo en el brazo y aunque no se ve taanto como si fuese en la cabeza, nos hacemos notar._


End file.
